Millennia
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: -Oneshots set throughout the series.- "Come each new millennium, the Pharaoh's circle changes..."
1. Little Boy Lost

_A/N: _This is my first time writing for the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ fandom. I've loved the show since I was little and just started watching the complete series (English dub), considering I managed to somehow miss most of the episodes when they were actually on TV. lol.

Here's the idea with this fic: this is a collection of oneshots based around both events in the series and anything that I happen to cook up in my head.

I will explain the foundation of each chapter at the beginning of said chapter (under the term of 'Basis', as shown below). Also at the start of each chapter, there will be small note saying what inspired the chapter ('this chapter was inspired by' quip at the bottom). I just think that's fun; you don't have to read it, of course.

Not to disappoint most of you, but there may not be a whole lot of these focusing on pairings, seeing as I basically focus on the friendships/sibling relationships in the show...but who knows? I may just get inspired!

By the way, just so you don't get confused, most of the time I call Seto 'Kaiba' instead of using his first name (works better for me), unless something like 'the elder/younger Kaiba' pops up (or it's Mokuba/Noa/others close to him talking: eventually, perhaps, Yugi and the others).

**Basis**: This takes place during the Battle City Tournament, when Yugi's trying to find his friends after his duel with Marik's goth/mime mind-slave (Strings) and is stopped by Umbra and Lumis in an alley. Kaiba steps in, and because I've always loved Mokuba's relationship with Yugi and the gang (I love Mokuba's relationship with his elder brother, too), I wanted to know how Kaiba might view it...and this hatched!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh! _Never have, never will. Darn... X(

* * *

This chapter was inspired by:

_Seto wonders why his little brother is so taken with Yugi Muto and his friends._

_

* * *

_**Millennia**_  
_

Chapter 1: "Little Boy Lost"

There he was. Again.

His arch rival. His nemesis. The only one to ever defeat him in a duel.

Yugi Muto. King of Games.

But not for long.

Soon, he would defeat Yugi in a duel, become reigning World Champion of Duel Monsters again, make the great Game King just another amateur duelist, make his little brother stop yapping about the wanna-be runt and his dopey gang—

Wait! _Mokuba_!

Abruptly, Kaiba halted in his tracks and glared at the ground, clenching his fists. Why _was _Mokuba so worried about Yugi and his friends? Why did he care so much? This was his _rival_, for goodness' sake! Mokuba should hate Yugi as much as Kaiba himself did!

But then, a small thought came to him, and he realized Mokuba was far too kind-hearted to hate anyone who didn't directly deserve his animosity—even the matter of being Kaiba's enemy didn't seem to faze the boy very much anymore. From what he'd tolerated hearing about the tri-colored small-fry, his little brother and Yugi, along with his friends, had long since resolved their initial issue and had become quite close.

Beside him, Mokuba called out, tried to get him to come to his senses, but Seto didn't quite hear him. A small hand came to rest on his shoulder now, but as there was something like a numbness claiming his body, he did not feel it.

The boy'd only known them for a while, but he'd already connected with them like it had been so much longer! He admired them, cared for them, wished to have them protected: Kaiba could see it in Mokuba's _eyes_!

And it—the proud Seto Kaiba wouldn't admit it, he wouldn't _ever _admit it—but it _hurt_! This was _his _little brother! _His_, and no one else's! He—he actually found himself _jealous_…of—of _him_, of the ignorant child-gamer he'd hated ever since that first defeat of a duel months ago…!

"_No_..." he whispered darkly, so quietly Mokuba didn't even hear it. The boy was still trying to get him to snap out of it, screaming louder as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes in his fright. His big brother hadn't responded in a little over three minutes, after all, and the eleven-year-old was deathly afraid. He couldn't imagine life without his brother, not after everything, and he told him as much as his big brother's walls began to crumble the smallest bit under the weight of such excruciating thoughts.

"Seto! Wake up, please!" Kaiba started to come back at his brother's tearful voice, but then: "This isn't right! Yugi needs your help!" He receded again. Help _him_?! Why?! "He's about to get crushed in a duel by two strange men in cloaks! He doesn't have time for this! Joey, Tristan, and Téa could be in trouble!" Cloaks? Strange men? This sounded like those Rare Hunters he'd heard so much about… But why should he care about Yugi's stupid _friends_?! The idiots got themselves into this mess; they could get themselves out! "_Ah_! _Seto_!" Becoming frustrated, Mokuba let out a great cry, and he did the only thing he could think of that would both bring his brother out of his stupor and not permanently hurt him: he slapped him across the face, hard.

Instantaneously, Kaiba whipped back to himself and lost all traces of his terrifying state. He snapped his neck to Mokuba and stared at him, gazed into his stricken face. After a moment, he asked a simple question: "Mokuba, why do you care what happens to Yugi and his gang of rag-tag buffoons? You know they're a total waste of time."

Appearing distraught and confused at his elder brother's rather unfeeling question after all that'd happened in the last five minutes, Mokuba decided to save his own inquiries for later. They were curious, really, these mood swings of his brother's, but because they usually had to do with him…

He gave the smallest of inward shudders before regaining composure. He'd ask him to explain when they got home. For now, he figured it would be in everyone's best interest to just answer honestly.

Giving his brother the biggest smile he dared, which was miniscule at best, he did so.

"They're my friends, Seto. They fought against that clown Pegasus's henchman said was you to save me, they rescued us when Pegasus took our souls, they helped me save you when those corporate jerks trapped you in your own game, and whenever I'm with them, they take care of me just like _you _would!" Even as his brother stared at him indifferently, disbelieving every word he said about 'such inferiors,' Mokuba's smile grew a little. "Don't you see, Seto? They protect me, they care about me, but most of all, they care about _you_." His voice went soft. "And not just for me either." Kaiba's face was shocked, and he found himself fighting the words even more. "Yugi cares about you, Seto, because he's a good person. You don't deserve it," Mokuba folded his arms across his chest and glared at him reproachfully, and the accusation in the boy's voice made his elder brother involuntarily flinch, "but he _does_, big brother. Whether you like it or not, it's true." The eleven-year-old unfurled his arms and grinned as he gave his brother a thumbs-up. "_That's _why, Seto. I love them because they love you, just like I do."

Kaiba was speechless, quieted to the core. Then, he heard cackling and aggravated shouting to his left and remembered why he was even here in the first place. Yugi was trying to find his friends, all of whom had supposedly been targeted by a madman—though Kaiba believed the boy spewing such things to be half-crazy as well.

A low growl in his throat, a twist of his heel, and Seto set his sights on his rival and the two Rare Hunters confronting him. Stepping forward, he glanced back at Mokuba and gave him a rare smile—it was a small one, but it was there all the same—before butting in where he was certainly wanted, if only he would let himself be.

"Looks like it's my turn!" The cloaked men and young duelist turned to him, startled at the unexpected interruption. Yugi smiled in relief and nodded, accepting his help without complaint and with much gratitude involved, but Kaiba wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Don't think I'm helping you 'just because,' Yugi. You're duel is with me, right after we defeat these losers!"

Another nod, more decisive this time. "Fine, Kaiba, but we make sure my friends are safe first!"

An exasperated frown settled on the CEO's lips before a mysterious, entirely inappropriate smirk took its place.

Yes, yes, Yugi's friends… He was getting to them… "Agreed." But for now, he'd settle for ending this duel all the faster.

After all, it was the least he could do—_all _he would _ever _do for the Muto boy, he swore—to thank Yugi for being all that he was to Mokuba.

And, secretly, all he was to him, too.

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! If this has some punctuation or grammar errors, please tell me about them! I was writing really fast, and I'm really tired! Thank you! (Considering I just switched this from present to past tense/third-person doesn't help either!) Oh, and the title of this chapter is referring to Kaiba, who felt utterly lost when he thought he was losing his brother to Yugi. Hope that makes sense.


	2. Fold, Fold, Fold

_A/N: _Thanks to those who have read and/or reviewed so far! Your support is amazing, and I'm very glad you've enjoyed this thus far!

For the record, the present tense that this series was _supposed _to be in is driving me insane (I don't know if I'm supposed to use the 'had' tense or 'was' tense...and I can't stand it!), so I'm switching the story to standard third-person (I'm going to change the first chapter sometime this week). Hope that doesn't disappoint you, but...I want to _like _my writing, not feel a grand desire to kill it. XD (If I missed anything, please tell me!)

**Basis: **This takes place during the Battle City Tournament, specifically spanning the Rare Hunter duels in which Yugi participates in episodes 56-68: first Seeker, then Arkana, and finally Strings. I think of Yugi as the kind of soul who, no matter what someone's done to him, will help said person if they need it. This is also reinforced by the ending Arkana scene where Yugi saves the magician from the Shadow Realm/getting his legs sawed off. Arkana was going to _kill him_, but Yugi saved him and wanted to make sure he was all right, even after everything that happened! Judging from that, I think he would have wanted to help _all_ the Rare Hunters (meaning Seeker and Strings), and that's where this stemmed.

**_Notifications: _**

Regular speech is what it is.

Yami/Atem and Yugi's mind link: Italics

Marik and Malik's mind speech: Underline/Italics

Ryo and Bakura's mind speech: Underline/Bold

* * *

This chapter was inspired by:

_No matter how they've hurt him, Yugi doesn't care._

_

* * *

_Chapter 2: "Fold, Fold, Fold"

'_Yugi…are you sure about this?'_

Yami only wished to make certain. He didn't want his partner putting himself in unnecessary danger, didn't want him to waste precious time that might be better spent saving the world. Though, in his heart, he knew it wasn't wasting; what they were doing, what _Yugi _was doing, could not be more right.

'_Yes, Yami. I know it is.' _

The spirit of the Puzzle waited, watching his friend closely as he stood beside him, but spied no flicker of doubt in the boy's eyes or on his face. Assured, Yami nodded, smiling. _'All right, Yugi. I trust you.' _

The protective quip was there, unspoken, and a gentle smile formed on the smaller male's face, a laugh catching in his throat. _'Thank you.' _

The spirit stayed a moment longer before moving to take refuge in the Puzzle, sensing that this was a private matter. Even so, he resolved to stay close.

Outside, Yugi's previous expression slipped a little as he turned his attention to the three—presently unconscious—men in his company.

The Rare Hunters, the ones he'd come across so far, had been brought to the hospital. He hadn't moved since they'd been settled, since he'd been given permission to enter their coupled room: their cases were so similar that the doctors had decided to monitor their conditions together.

The medical professionals had told him the three should be fine, just unconscious for a time and perhaps possessing a few minor bruises; really, though, the main thing to watch out for was psychological damage, and that was what scared Yugi the most. On the way to the hospital—he'd been permitted to ride in one of the ambulances in order to better explain each situation to the paramedics—he'd been rather quiet, choosing to merely stare worriedly at Strings.

Now, he waited for them to awaken, hoping it would be soon. He wanted them to be okay.

They'd hurt him, yes, tried to get rid of him, but he knew they weren't truly in it; he knew they must have had good reasons! Like—like Arkana! He'd been cooperating to get his _love _back, and while Yugi didn't agree with his methods at all, he understood.

He understood them, all of them, and that was why he couldn't leave them alone. They'd been through too much already…

Seeing as he couldn't sit with them all at once, as there were three, he chose to be between Arkana and Seeker. He'd switch positions later, move to sit between Arkana and Strings, but really, it all depended on which of them awoke first.

Yugi couldn't stand the silence, their triplet looks of vulnerability, and he reached forward on heart-driven impulse to take Arkana's hand. He squeezed lightly, then firmed his grip. The poor man…

His mask had been taken off to allow the doctors to fully examine him, and the Puzzle-bearer saw why the man insisted on wearing the tangible security wall.

His face… It was absolutely mangled, hideous beyond repair or proper description. The explosion responsible for such damage must have been much worse than Yugi had originally thought.

On the right side, the unburned side, it seemed he had shaved off his hair, as Yugi could see the contrast it made with the baldness of the left half, which did not look natural in the least. Arkana had tried to make the explosion-induced mutilation even, apparently in more ways than one; there were several long, sometimes curved scars marring the right side, along with burn marks and bruises and so much evidence of self-inflicted harm that Yugi could almost imagine why he was so desperate as to join up with a mad man like Marik.

As for the other side, the left…frankly, Yugi wondered how he had survived at all. When the man's eyes had fluttered for a moment earlier, Yugi had noticed the left eye had been in perfect condition, though a different color than the right. His eyeball must have been replaced, the only thing able to be salvaged, by the look of things… The flesh, it seemed, had been burned right off, leaving behind only charred, brown-tinted muscle, and even that was impossibly wrinkled as it hung the slightest bit below his chin, as if it were going to melt off of his face at any given moment.

It was…shocking, for lack of a better term, and Yugi couldn't say he hadn't expected something like it, but he knew from vast experience that there was more to a person than what the eye alone beheld.

And perhaps it was this silent, accepting thought that caused Arkana's eyes to gradually open.

A low sigh escaped Arkana. Closing his eyes again for a moment, he was a little disoriented as he gazed up at the white ceiling. Then, turning his bleary-eyed attention to the rest of the room, he suddenly froze and wracked his brain in an effort to remember just _when_ he'd gone insane. After all, there was no way _Yugi Muto _would be sitting at his bedside...!

Wait…bedside? Taking in his surroundings again after blinking to clear his vision, he noticed the whiteness of the room, the beeping of the machines on either side of him, the white sheets of the hospital bed in which he lay, the slightly course gown he wore…and then, he felt the strange sensation onhis face. He sat up slowly and reached up with a shaking hand, eyes wide as he held his breath…

He screamed.

"Where is it?!" he shrieked shrilly, frantically sweeping the room with his eyes again and again, so hysterical in his search that as he struggled to shield the destroyed portion of his face with one of his hands, he gripped Yugi's collar with the other and pulled him forward. "What did they do to me?! Where have they taken it, Yugi?!"

Even in his position, inches from Arkana's half-crazed-looking face, Yugi remained strong. Compassionately placing both of his hands on the one assaulting him as its grip unconsciously tightened, his voice was not at all patronizing. "The doctors had to take your mask off to make sure you were all right, Arkana. They said you can get it back when you're well enough to check out of here. It's for your own good."

He continued to stare into the pitiful man's eyes, and Arkana's grasp slowly slackened to the point where Yugi was able to pry the fist from his shirt. His eyes shined empathetically; he knew what it was like to have a prized possession stolen.

Arkana, suddenly looking quite ashamed, lowered his head to stare at the sheets gathered in his lap. He glared as the memories of the past hours came back, and his voice was little more than a whisper when he finally found the strength to speak past the lump in his throat.

"He tricked me... Marik, he— And—and my _Catherine_—" His voice broke as he thought of his beloved, and Yugi hummed almost inaudibly. He wished to help, but…what could _he_, more or less an outsider, do?

'_The only thing you can,' _Yami intoned softly from beside him, and Yugi smiled as he felt his partner's familiar, reassuring presence. _'Be there.'_ A supportive hand settled on the younger boy's shoulder, and Yugi tilted his head a little to lean his cheek against it, closing his eyes as his smile grew. His friend was right, and he was grateful.

'_Thank you, Yami.' _

A warm laugh escaped the spirit, and just before returning to the Puzzle, he replied, _'You're welcome, Yugi.' _

And Yugi did as advised. He held the man as he cried, as he divulged the darker parts of his service under Marik, as he hopelessly professed his love for Catherine again and again. He regretted everything so very much, he said, and that was when he did the strangest thing: he asked for Yugi's forgiveness.

At first, the boy was shocked. "W—What?" He didn't mean to sound rude, not at all, but…this was completely unexpected. Truly, of the Rare Hunters he'd encountered, he'd thought of Arkana as the most feeling, but this…

"I am asking you to forgive me, dear boy," Arkana rasped out urgently, the earlier crying making his voice all the more pitchy; the 'dear boy' nickname was something he'd grown accustomed to calling Yugi over the course of the conversation. Not that the boy minded; on the contrary, he found it rather endearing, especially from one who had been dead-set on sending him to the Shadow Realm not three hours previous. "I have wronged you in ways you don't deserve, and it would be my greatest honor to receive pardon from a Master of Magicians such as yourself."

Yugi continued to stare, but all at once his face crumbled to reveal a truly blissful smile. He outstretched a friendly hand to Arkana, whose large hand practically swallowed the boy's smaller one as he completed the gesture. "Of course. And the pleasure is all mine, Arkana."

As the words were said, tears gathered in the man's eyes—admittedly more in the right than the left—and he nodded, his voice choked as he answered, "Thank you."

A return nod came from Yugi, a quiet hum of contentment with it.

It was quiet in the room for several minutes…until two voices simultaneously broke in: "I'm sorry, too."

Startled, Yugi and Arkana both looked up to find both Strings and Seeker sitting up in their beds, intently gazing at them. The sixteen-year-old glanced at each of them in turn, the forgiving expression never wavering.

"It's all right."

But Seeker wasn't about to let it blow over so easily. "No, it's not!" he cried in a fit of rage, gripping fistfuls of the bed-sheets as he stared straight into Yugi's eyes. "We gave in to Marik's enticing, volunteered to be his servants when we knew what could happen, when we knew it wasn't right, when we knew in our hearts that he was too concerned with his own goals to keep his promises to us! We _knew_…" His face scrunched into a pained expression of self-loathing.

Due to the fact that he was used to keeping silent for months on end—discounting the times where Marik took control and used his voice for him—it was hard for Strings to ignore the burning of his vocal cords and the hoarseness they produced when he decided to join in. "We knew what we were doing when he told us to defeat you and take your Millennium Puzzle. We just didn't want to accept it." He gazed at Yugi for a long moment before his eyes narrowed a little, and the Puzzle-bearer raised a confused eyebrow. Had he done something wrong? "How can you forgive us so quickly?" Yugi's eye-size went back to normal. Now, he understood. "You have…" Strings' trailed a moment, voice softening as the gravity of his words hit him. "You have every right to hate us…"

Yugi sat back in the chair for a moment, frowning as he contemplated the unsettlingly true inquiry. Then, he inexplicably brightened, smiling tenderly and catching those in his current company off guard. "Yes, I suppose I do," he began, soft expression never changing, "but I also have the right to give you the benefit of the doubt, and that's what I'm going to do." He winked at them, and they could not believe their ears. How could Marik even _fathom _hurting such a beautiful child?

"But we—" Seeker tried, but Yugi turned to him specifically, and he stopped.

"You were the first of the Rare Hunters. You forcefully took Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon, tried to call out Exodia with cards you'd stolen from other Duelists, and you introduced me to Marik," he spat out the name, and he was surprised when none of the men flinched, "but I know you didn't want to do it." He smiled. "You had a reason, too, I know, and I don't blame you for fighting for something you love." He gave a thumbs up. "After all, I do it just about every day."

The man looked placated, albeit a bit shocked that such wisdom could come from someone so young. But then Seeker noticed a transparent figure standing behind the child, an older boy that oddly resembled the sixteen-year-old—the Pharaoh, he realized suddenly—and he saw that the boy's reinforced strength stemmed from him. It was also in that very moment that the Rare Hunter noticed the Pharaoh staring straight at him, and Seeker was surprised when he comprehended the look in his eyes: trust Yugi's heart. And Seeker did.

Yugi looked to Arkana now, and a nod of the head was all the exchange needed. They'd already had their heart-to-heart.

That meant it was Strings' turn. Seemingly caught between looking guilty and awed, he settled for gazing at Yugi patiently.

"You're the one Marik controlled completely," Yugi stated calmly, gently, and the pierced goth-mime gulped. Yugi shook his head, offering a tiny, sympathetic smile. "It's all right, I'm not judging you. I know it wasn't _really_ your fault." Strings fidgeted at the boy's tone and glanced down at his feet; it_ was _his fault, though, and that was what the boy didn't seem to get. But then, thinking back, he took into account Yugi's odd timbre, and understanding dawned. Yugi meant that, given the choice, he wouldn't make the same mistake again—_none _of them would. And they wouldn't; if their time with the boy had taught them anything, it was the Way of the Light. "You used Slifer the Sky Dragon against me, and if Kaiba hadn't come…" the two that had not noticed the spirit of the Puzzle's presence could not ignore it when Yugi reached up toward his shoulder and a transparent hand grasped the boy's, "…Yami and I would have lost." Strings' eyes, along with Arkana's and something of Seeker's, widened as he realized what he—what allof them—had nearly done. "I don't blame you," he gazed into each of their eyes now, "any of you. You understand where you went wrong, and that is all I can ask of you," his smile widened, and if possible his loving expression intensified, "as my friends."

They couldn't help their gaping mouths or unblinking eyes. They were…gratified, yes, but they were so very undeserving… They didn't deserve this; they deserved enslavement, jail, torture, death…_anything _but what this heaven-sent child had to offer!

And not for the first time, they wondered how it had come to this.

"Yugi!" a voice pleasantly called, and Yugi turned toward the door to see a youthful boy with black hair standing there.

Yugi grinned at him. "Hey, Mokuba! What are you doing here?" He looked behind the boy and, not seeing the usual protective body, was perplexed. "Where's Kaiba?"

The eleven-year-old pointed toward the floor, winking. "He's in the lobby." At Yugi's nod, he continued, "I can't stay long—as Battle City Commissioner, I have a job to do—but I wanted to see how you were doing."

Yugi was touched by the boy's kindness, and he expressed as much with his thankful smile. "I'm fine, Mokuba. Thank you." Yugi noticed that a slight blush reddened the boy's cheeks, and the sixteen-year-old narrowed his eyes lightly, asking gently, "What is it?"

At this, Mokuba nervously looked down. "I know Seto won't like it, but…" he lifted his head, "…I was wondering if we could give you a ride somewhere? You shouldn't have to walk after…" he paused, "…everything."

There was the problem, then. Yugi didn't want to be rude, didn't want to leave these poor men here by themselves, especially when it was obvious that they needed _someone_, but he couldn't stay here forever. There was far too much at stake for that... "I—"

"As it turns out, little Yugi was just about to perform his disappearing act," Arkana chimed in suddenly, and Yugi snapped his neck to stare at him. The de-masked man only winked. "Isn't that right?"

Still amazed, Yugi continued to gaze at him fixedly for a moment before grinning, proceeding to give him such a soft look that Arkana felt a lump rapidly forming in his throat. Unable to speak around it, he merely nodded.

The Muto boy turned to Mokuba. "Thank you, Mokuba. I appreciate and accept your offer. And don't worry," he winked, "your brother will be fine." In turn, he took each Rare Hunter's hand and spoke softly to him for a few moments, leaning forward to hug each tightly as the receiver returned the embrace tenfold. Finally, Yugi stepped back, his next words unconsciously leaving behind a piece of his very heart. "I wish you all the best, my friends. I hope our paths cross again, but should they not, may you be happy." And with that, he laid a hand on Mokuba's back and led him from the room.

The three in the now-empty room were silent, glancing at each other with questioning eyes. Had there not just been a dual effect to the boy's voice, one tone light and childish, the other deep and masculine? What about the flickering features, the indecisive stature?

For the moment, they agreed to sleep on it.

After all, they'd wake up from this nightmare someday.

And yet, even in sleep, they could not dismiss the cackling voice that echoed in their minds: _That's what __you__ think, my mind slaves..._

_

* * *

A/N: _Thanks for reading!_  
_


	3. Boy in the Bubble

_A/N: _As I have CST (California Standardized Testing) starting tomorrow and I'm already about an hour and a half late (I am _so _dead...but I couldn't stop writing, darn it!), I'll make this fast! lol.

**Basis: **This takes place after the 'Noa arc,' as I call it, in which Yugi and the gang (including the Kaiba brothers) are trapped in a virtual reality simulation controlled by the 'living' portion of Noa Kaiba, Gozaburo's real son: his mind. I haven't quite finished the arc yet (almost there), but I couldn't wait to write this idea, so I read the arc's conclusion on the Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki site, meaning this goes from the idea that while Noa's mind might be backed up somewhere (as the English dub suggests), I'm looking at the physical body of the boy that was left behind.

* * *

This chapter was inspired by:

_Terrorizing the younger siblings is part of the job description, after all._

_

* * *

_Chapter 3: "Boy in the Bubble"_  
_

"Hey, bro," a soft voice said, breaking the heavy silence that usually filled the private laboratory. There was no sound in the room besides the newcomer's breathing, though there had been once—the steady hum of a supercomputer, actually, at one time all that had kept one green-haired child—teen, Mokuba reminded himself—alive.

Sitting down in the chair he'd set up for himself, the young boy gazed at the encased bubble that was his stepbrother and continued to smile. Noa couldn't talk back, of course, but Mokuba enjoyed imagining what he would say; luckily, after escaping the world the medical enigma had controlled, the two younger Kaiba children had reached silently better terms.

An irritated, disturbed grunt came from behind him, and the eleven-year-old turned to find Seto leaning against the doorframe. He hadn't been happy on the way here, and it seemed his mood hadn't improved since arriving. "Mokuba, please make this quick. I have work to do, and we both know he can't hear you."

Mokuba frowned. Even though it had been three months, Seto still hadn't forgiven Noa for trapping them in his virtual world and kidnapping his little brother, and while Mokuba didn't exactly blame him, he wished his big brother would give Noa more of a chance. He _had _saved them in the end, after all.

Finally, he nodded reluctantly.

"All right, Seto. Just give me fifteen minutes, okay?" he begged, and he was relieved when his brother's face gave way.

"_Fine_," Kaiba grudgingly ground out, averting his eyes. Stupid puppy-dog pout…

"Thank you, Seto," Mokuba breathed, immediately turning back to their unresponsive stepbrother. So he couldn't talk back—so what? Mokuba could do the talking, and that meant Noa could do the listening!

Despite his excitement, Mokuba found himself rather speechless. What did one say to someone who couldn't talk back, who was so much older and had been an enemy no less than ninety days ago?—or, at least, that was how Kaiba saw it.

While he was right, Mokuba realized, it was only to a fixed extent…

"I forgive you, you know," he began quietly, not a hint of contempt or false coloring in his voice. A sharp intake of breath emitted from his elder brother, but Mokuba's secret smile merely grew. "You tried to turn me against my brother, you stole my body to save yourself, and you almost trapped us and our friends in your game…" he paused to think on said events for a second, the light in his eyes spreading and his voice softening, "…but you didn't."

"Seven minutes, Mokuba!" Seto growled. This time, however, the younger boy didn't turn back. Instead, his grin became gentler as he kept his eyes locked on the still form of his stepbrother.

"You turned around and _saved _us, Noa, and I want to thank you for that." He nodded as respectfully as possible. "No offense, but for a while there, I thought you were the biggest jerk I'd ever met, but I'm glad you proved me wrong." Mokuba ignored his brother's barely restrained huff, though his smile still faded a bit. "I don't like to think badly of people, you know." He stood suddenly, taking a step closer to the chamber and positioning one hand near his mouth as if he were about to tell a secret. "And even if Seto says he doesn't forgive you, he does. Trust me."

"_M—Mokuba_!" the elder Kaiba sputtered, having heard, but Mokuba just grinned mischievously and winked.

"See?" he rhetorically questioned, laughing. Suddenly, though, and all too soon for his liking, his fun came to an end as Seto took his wrist and began forcefully dragging him from the room into the hall, blatantly ignoring the child's protests and quickly becoming bored with his attempts to pull away.

"S—Seto! I was only kidding! Please, at least let me say goodbye!"

"There's no point, Mokuba! Don't you understand that he can't hear you?!" Seto shouted, trying to make his brother see reason. But Seto knew it was futile, knew the reason behind the advanced technology's peculiarly absent hum, knew the sole reason they had even been allowed in here at all—but he couldn't tell Mokuba. …Not until he was older, at least, more prepared; or, to be simplified into 'Kaiba-terms', not until the big man himself said so.

But just as he was merely trying to protect his younger brother…his younger brother was only putting up a fight for Seto's own good. "We can't leave him alone in there, Seto! He needs _someone_! And we're his family!" Mokuba knew he was getting nowhere, so he did his best to calmly say the first sensible thing that came to his mind: "He's the only family we _have_, Seto." His elder brother stopped so sharply that Mokuba almost crashed into him, but the haunted look in the sixteen-year-old's eyes was enough to make the younger boy forgive him instantly. "Doesn't that mean something?" his careful voice asked meaningfully, though when his brother's wounded face did not change, Mokuba gently tugged at his arm. "So…can't I say goodbye, Seto? Please?"

Still no shift in expression, and that was when the younger Kaiba realized: _Mom and Dad didn't say goodbye that day_. _I'll bet that's what he's remembering… _

And he must have been right, for his brother was like a rock—when he decided something, come Hell or high water, he stuck with it—and he wouldn't be moved for any small thing. Thus, when Mokuba felt his big brother's grip on his arm gradually loosen and finally disappear altogether, he gazed up at Seto with such an expression of love and hero-worship that Kaiba wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and never come out. It reminded him far too much of him and his Father…

"Go on, Mokuba," he conceded quietly, his voice somehow more monotone than usual, and Mokuba nodded.

"You're the best, big brother!"

As Seto watched Mokuba return to their (dead) stepbrother's side, an eerie calm overtook him—

—And forgiven was the boy called Noa.

* * *

_A/N: _As I said, I wrote this fast since I should really be in bed, and I kept going back to present tense by accident (curse this double-track mind!), so if I missed anything, sorry and please tell me! Thanks! (By the way, the 'boy in the bubble' title represents Noa; hope you caught that.)

Thanks for reading, as always! (**NightmareTroubador**: Sorry this isn't about Shadi like I said it would be, but that should be up by tomorrow! I just had such an urge to write this! lol. And thanks so much for your continued support!)


	4. Omniscient Eye

_A/N: Finally_! Here is the Shadi's chapter (he is one of my favorite characters, by the way)! Yay! (**Nightmare**, I hope you're happy with this!)

Be aware that I haven't edited this chapter yet. I'm just in a hurry because I have to take a shower and then study for my Chemistry and Honors World History CSTs, and I wanted to get this up before then. That being said, please tell me if you spot anything that should be fixed! I'm sure there are quite a few things... lol. Sorry!

**Basis: **This takes place after the series ends. Since Shadi has pretty much always appeared to Pegasus as a bearer of bad tidings (minus the Millennium Eye bit...sort of), I figured their relationship deserved a bit of a turn-around. (Even though I haven't read/seen the end--meaning from Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki or You Tube vids--I have seen enough clips to get the gist of what happens. If I got some stuff wrong down below, though, like the order of events or anything, please forgive me! I just don't want to spoil it for myself... lol.)

Oh, and though Shadi can be seen as either a ghost or human, if not the was-a-human-and-is-now-a-ghost thing, here is my take: he is a ghost who can make himself solid if he wishes. Just to clear things up before I get confused reviewers spouting at me...

* * *

This chapter was inspired by:

_It is all thanks to Maximillion Pegasus that Shadi can breathe again—and the other way around._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4: "Omniscient Eye"

He appeared as he always did, without any form of warning or immediate wish to be noticed. The only thing to let the creator of Duel Monsters know of the Egyptian's presence was the sudden ancient smell to the air.

"Maximillion Pegasus," the man stated simply, his slight Northeast African accent coming through. The adult in question's shoulders drooped wearily, a hand going to his forehead in exhausted exasperation.

"What potentially costly heartache have I caused the world this time, Shadi?" Pegasus asked, turning to face his acquaintance. Both stood in the middle of the room now, face-to-face and eye-to-eye.

The Key-bearer said nothing at first, deciding to simply gaze intently at the man before him. It was a little unnerving, to say the least, and Pegasus bent his head a bit so that his long hair covered his left eye; he had become slightly more self-conscious since the theft of his Millennium Eye.

And it was only then that he noticed: the Key that usually hung from around Shadi's neck was gone! So…had something happened to it, then? Had that boy—no, _spirit_—gotten his Millennium Item, too? But Shadi was dead… So how could that be?

"You are straying from the path, Maximillion," Shadi broke in, effectively swaying Pegasus' attention as he jumped. Eyeing the Egyptian man curiously, he frowned, but closed his eyes tightly in irritation as he understood. Not again…

Every time this man appeared, there was nothing but fear and frantic clean-up in his wake. Not that Pegasus disliked him—on the contrary, he was quite fond of him—but the endless routine surely did not serve well wounded hearts such as his.

"Are you here to punish me? Show me what I'm about to do?" he asked cynically, glaring and laughing at the former Key-bearer in mocking distaste. When Shadi displayed only patient understanding, Pegasus grew frustrated, clenching his fists at his sides and a biting tone strumming its role in his voice. "I did my best to do as you said! I protected the Egyptian God Cards, and look where it's gotten me! Two of the three have been _stolen_!" In his bitterness, he lashed out and kicked his desk, cursing loudly as the pain in his foot registered in his mind. His shoulders shook violently, and it became clear that he was breaking from the inside out.

"Come," an affectionate voice said, a caring, firm hand lying to rest on his shoulder as he was guided to a chair that had at some point been set up in front of the window. Gentle hands on his shoulders forced him to sit in the chair, and before he knew what was happening, there was a view before him other than the bright lights and fast cars of the city.

Instead, there was a glimpse of the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle comforting a crying Yugi. The Muto boy seemed positively heartbroken over something, but before Pegasus could begin to ponder what, the frame shifted.

Now, the ancient Pharaoh was holding out a thumbs up as he walked forward into a blinding light, and the scene swiveled to view the solemn, yet joyful faces of Yugi and his friends. Back again, the Pharaoh had vanished into the white wall of light, and the doors through which he had entered closed.

On a dais to the group's side were the Millennium Items, and Pegasus suddenly realized where they were: the temple in the tomb of the Last Pharaoh! But why would they be there?

He gasped, however, as the vision showed the ancient power-devices falling into a great, unreachable abyss deep in the Earth, and within the next ten seconds the tomb itself began to collapse around the children. When the last protagonist, Yugi, had made it safely out, the playback abruptly stopped, the pictures slowly fading out of existence.

Staring for a minute more, Pegasus tried to come to terms with all he had seen. What had just happened? Yugi crying—the Pharaoh _leaving_?—the Millennium Items disappearing—and the tomb _caving in_…?! Was there some sort of—

Wait! The Eye… The _Eye_!

His Millennium Eye, the one he'd worn since he was eighteen, the one that had never failed him, the one that had been taken from him— It had _been _there! On the dais, with the other items…!

It was gone…

And he was free!

A smile lit his face, a beam he hadn't at all let show since his beloved Cecelia had been taken from him, and he laughed. A true, unadulterated laugh, so unlike the maniacal, smug cackle that had become one of his many faux trademarks over the years.

He was…happy! Happy, damn it! _Happy_… He couldn't _remember _the last time he'd felt a genuine emotion, let alone such pure joy…

"I understand you were able to see things for what they were, Pegasus." It was a statement, not a question, the smiling expression of the inquirer obvious by the lightness of and rise in timbre. Coming from behind to stand before the gray-haired man, Shadi seemed to pierce the Duel Monsters creator's soul through his eyes.

Because their eyes were locked, Shadi noticed instantly when something flashed across Pegasus', so when the younger man reached forward to take a cautious, yet urgent fistful of the Egyptian's robe, the ghost captured the hand with both of his before it could get there.

Smiling gently, he confirmed, "It is over, Maximillion." Closing his eyes euphorically, he continued, "It is time for all involved with the Pharaoh to rest, for they have fulfilled their destinies."

His eyes flicked open for an instant to peer at his present companion, who had become disquietingly silent and whose eyes were very far away. Coming back after a moment, Pegasus looked into Shadi's eyes and with a sad smile on his lips asked, "So Cecelia is truly gone? I am…" he paused for a moment, letting his grief settle as his expression became all the more depressing, "…to remain here alone…?"

A cloud seeming to have overcome his friend, Shadi calmly knelt before him, encouragingly squeezing the hand still in his possession. "For a time, yes, but not forever. You will be together again; your destiny foretells it." At the words, Pegasus dipped his head, his smile widening minutely though the action was born of weathered disbelief. A gentle finger curled under his chin and tilted his face upward, causing his and Shadi's eyes to be level. "But for now, Maximillion Pegasus, have faith and do not fear. For as the war has ended, so the morning after draws near." Shadi's face softened, his voice following suit. "The gods have been appeased. Their Pharaoh is home."

As the man turned toward the wall, Pegasus did the same. His eyes widened. Another vision had taken shape on the window's surface, this one depicting Yugi Muto running toward his friends, and though the Puzzle no longer dangled from his neck, there was still such a light to the child that Pegasus could only smile in amazement as newfound hope filled him.

If this young man could make it without his best friend, without the other half of his _soul_, surely Pegasus could last a few decades more.

Turning back to Shadi, who had shifted to stand at his back again, he asked, smiling with the same determined fire, "Will you stay with me?" The Egyptian appeared intrigued at the sudden boldness, so Pegasus divulged, "If you're here, I'll know I'm not losing my mind. I'll know that this is real..." he trailed, exhaling warmly, relieved despite his reasoning for Shadi to stay. "That it's finally over." Seeing his true need for such reassurance, Shadi agreed, nodding and giving him an understanding smile. "Thank you," Pegasus replied softly.

For the rest of the night, the men did not talk of destiny or cursed Egyptian artifacts or God Cards. Instead, they spoke of their families, their childhoods, their hopes and dreams for the future—though Shadi said of the last: "All that I hope for is peace for the Pharaoh and those who aided me in putting him to rest; and all that I dream of is finding my way back to those I left so long ago."

* * *

Gazing at the moon through the window hours later, Shadi breathed in.

He waited as long as possible before releasing it, doing so ever so slowly.

It was his last breath of this world…

So why not make it last?

In the next moment, he was gone.

All left behind was an echoing whisper:

"She waits for you, my friend.

She waits."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks for reading! (Oh, and Shadi finally got to go to the Afterlife at the end, if you didn't get that. And the 'she' at the end is Cecelia.) And I just realized this system isn't saving correctly...so I'll edit it again tomorrow. Sorry!


	5. By the Sea

_A/N: _I was hoping to have this chapter up yesterday, but I've been so tired after having three straight days of nothing but testing... XP So, I went to bed early (12:30 AM is _very _early for me, yes... lol).

**Basis: **This takes place sometime after the Noa arc. Let us pretend--don't know the reason or, more importantly, why Kaiba listened to it--the KC airship stopped off at a beach for a few hours' rest, okay? lol. Sorry, I know it doesn't fit the timeline too well, but it was a spur-of-the-moment idea. Anyway, Serenity has an interesting question for Yugi (one that, in my opinion, has always been one of the show's most interesting mysteries).

* * *

This chapter was inspired by:

_It is one of the greatest mysteries surrounding their friend._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: "By the Sea"

The rest of the gang had gone for ice cream. Serenity had asked to stay behind. While she didn't want to ruin their fun, she'd told them then, sitting here on the beach like this… It was so peaceful, and besides—here, Joey's face had softened until permission was granted—only a short time ago, she'd been told she would never see any of this again.

She hadn't been left alone, of course. She smiled. No, her overprotective big brother wouldn't have allowed that. Eyes flitting to her left for a moment, she took in the face of her companion: a blissful smile and gently closed eyes set in an angelic face.

Yugi Muto, of course.

After all, Joey had said, who better to look after your sister than your best friend? She'd laughed at him then, but really, he was right. Yugi truly was the best friend her brother had ever had, and the young boy loved his friends more than anything...

Mm…wait…!

Frowning suddenly, Serenity fought the urge to bite her lip as she thought of something. In their group, the love was double-sided; everyone loved everyone else more than anything. But there a hole to this she hadn't totally analyzed before.

_Kaiba_, after all, was a part of their group, right? Perhaps not in the physical, desiring manner, but inadvertently? He was involved with the Millennium Items and their holders, the Egyptian God Cards, this 'destiny' Ishizu kept going on about, and his little brother, Mokuba, was considered an honorary member of their circle of friends…

And come to think of it, no matter what Kaiba did or how badly he treated Yugi in the end, the violet-eyed boy never failed to help Kaiba in any way he could, constantly risking his life to save Seto's. That…her frown deepened…it was such a _Yugi _thing to do, but…was it _right_?

A gentle hand came to rest on her back, slowly so as not to startle her, and she broke from her thoughts to find Yugi—speak of the devil—gazing at her curiously, his eyes betraying a little concern. "Are you okay, Serenity? You seem a little dazed."

Smiling warmly, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Yugi. I was…" her brow furrowed a bit, "…just thinking about something…" Trailing as she went, the girl's eyes glazed over once more as her thoughts consumed her.

Looking on, studying her closely, Yugi did not want to disturb her when she seemed so concentrated, but there was something about her expression that worried him; it made her look so troubled. And though he surely did not want to pry, he couldn't escape the nagging thought that he had no way of knowing whether whatever this was could turn into something more serious down the line.

He sighed inwardly. Hanging around so many psychos was officially starting to mess with his head…

Still, he felt completely justified in what he did next. Laying a hand on her shoulder this time, he waited until she was looking him straight in the eyes to narrow his violet orbs protectively. "What is it, Serenity? I know there's something on your mind, and whatever it is, you can trust me with it." His expression softened, and a wink was offered. "I promise."

His fears were not alleviated immediately, however—honestly, why wasn't he used to that by now?—as her countenance darkened and she drew her legs closer to her chest. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking she was ready to speak when she wasn't. Finally, after much indecisiveness, she sighed and replied, eyes fixed on the sand beneath their feet, "I don't want to press you. You have so much going on already…but…" She began to get nervous, frustrated with herself, enough that she resorted to feather-lightly biting her lip; if Joey were here, he would say she'd dropped that habit when she was four years old.

"It's all right, Serenity. Whatever it is, it won't be any trouble, I swear." The hand on her shoulder squeezed tenderly. "I just want to know you're okay."

She smiled at his kindness then—always worrying about others before himself—and took her chances, turning her head to look at him.

"A—All right…" Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and hoped Yugi was doing the same, unsure how this question would affect him. His loving eyes bore into her, and she knew he would be okay—he always was. "I was just thinking about all of our friends, and I started to wonder…" She didn't know how to finish. How _does _one finish something like this? "It's just…" She narrowed her eyes a little in self-resignation. This shouldn't be so _hard_! Her voice was quiet when she spoke again. "Why do you try so hard?"

The inquiry had come as a surprise itself, but its blotched clarity did nothing to stop his eyebrow from rising. "Sorry…?" he asked, laughing in his perplexity.

"With Kaiba," Serenity amended. "There's nothing wrong with it, Yugi, I'm not saying that. But it doesn't seem fair." Her expression was determined as her eyes flashed. "You _care _about him, I can see it in your eyes, yet the only one who ever thanks you for helping him is Mokuba!" She seemed angry for a second before the feeling faded, worry overtaking her instead; what if she had gone too far?

For a moment, Yugi just stared at her, unsurprised by the girl's heart-fueled fire, but not expecting such a weighted reason for it. Grinning soothingly, abashed only in the slightest of ways as to the nature of their discussion, he sufficed, "You're wondering why Kaiba's on my mind so much?"

"Yes," she offered a small smile, "but if it's too much, I understand." Her smile widened understandingly.

Bu he just squeezed her shoulder in an effort to quell her fears, shaking his head kindly. "No, it's fine. I expected someone to ask sooner or later," he admitted, smiling gently as he turned to gaze at the sea. "If you really want to know, Serenity," his expression turned soft, taking on a look of gentle pensiveness, "I care about Kaiba because even if he has and loves Mokuba as much as I know he does, it's not enough. From what we know of their past, it wasn't enough when they were younger either, and it never will be, no matter how old they are." Now his smile disappeared, furrowed brows and a pained grimace replacing it. "He's so dead-set on doing everything on his own, on being the best there is, and there's no doubt in my mind that it has everything to do with his stepfather." His glower intensified, and he peered at her. "When we were in Noa's virtual world and I went back for him, he was facing Gozaburo in a duel… You should have seen his _face_, Serenity… There was such a _hate _between them, but Kaiba's half just seemed to strengthen an astounding sense of compelled independence…" His words went quiet as he faced difficulty. "Kaiba was so _broken _when his brother was taken, but he only got worse when Noa brainwashed Mokuba so he wouldn't remember him. And when Noa used Mokuba as a _shield_…" Tears choked Yugi's voice, and as they filled the boy's eyes, Serenity was hit with a taste of just how pure Yugi truly was. "I care about him because he won't letanyone in. He's been so hurt, so shattered, that he feels he can't chance friendship at all. He feels that any kind of relationship will only hold him back, will put his brother in danger, and he refuses to let himself or Mokuba be hurt like they were with Gozaburo and the Big Five ever again." His eyes closed tightly as the tears became too much. "He _knows _he needs it, needs _us_, deep inside—Mokuba sees it, too, and that's one of the reasons he trusts us so much and considers us his friends—but he's so stubborn…!"

Clenching his fists suddenly, a few tears streamed down his face, but he calmed after a few seconds and wiped the droplets away with his coat sleeve. He smiled a little as he looked up at her, and Serenity, overflowing with compassion, beamed as she laid a hand on his. "If you want my opinion, Yugi, I think you're so good to Kaiba because you're such a wonderful person."

A blush spread across his face. "I—uh—" he stuttered at first, but soon regained his composure and smiled at her affectionately, as awed by her loving heart as she was by his. "Thank you, Serenity. Same to you."

"Hey, Serenity, Yugi!" a voice called from down the beach, and the two smiled as they turned their heads to see Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Téa walking toward them. Running up, Joey had his hands mischievously hidden behind his back, a wide, goofy grin plastered on his face. "Guess what we brought back for ya?!" he prodded excitedly.

As the rest of the group caught up with them, Tristan asked dryly, "What _else _do you bring back from an ice cream parlor, Joey?"

Angry at his fun having been ruined, Joey turned to his friend and exploded, "_What_?! I was _tryin'_ to surprise 'em, man!"

It was then that Tristan realized his mistake and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, well... Sorry, Joey. Guess I didn't think of that."

Still slightly miffed, Joey grumbled under his breath about stupid airheads, but consented to bringing the treats out from behind his back. Handing the strawberry and vanilla cones out to Serenity and Yugi, respectively, the shortest and second-youngest of the group took the offered confectionary sweets. Upon trying to speak around their mouthfuls of ice cream, Joey laughed, saying their messy grins were thanks enough.

* * *

A few hours later, the gang was once again boarding the Kaiba Corporation's blimp, which had landed a few miles from Yugi and his friends' chosen spot. They greeted Mokuba kindly as they re-boarded, the boy grinning back as he mentally took attendance in his head.

Once inside, they were met with the shunning darkness, the yin, of the Kaiba brothers: Seto. Joey, Tristan, and Duke merely glared, while Tea did her best not to frown and Yugi's eyes and face expressed respect. Serenity, the last to enter, simply stood in place for a moment, gazing at the older boy intently.

"All right, Seto, everyone's here!" Mokuba sounded off from behind her. "I'll go make sure the pilots have our course right." With that, he ran off.

Kaiba, never one to back down from a challenge, stayed where he was, arms crossed over his chest as he leveled Serenity's gaze with a superior, aloof stare. "Aren't you going to join your little friends, or do you insist on wasting my time?" he asked icily.

Serenity wasn't fazed. Instead, she pressed softly, "He only wants to make sure you're not alone, you know." Kaiba's eyes gave the softest spark, the smallest indication of interest, and that encouraged her enough to go on. "He _loves_ you, Kaiba."

That said, the seed planted, she turned around, following her friends' footsteps down the hall. His curious eyes were on her back, which made sense; he didn't know who she was talking about, after all. Granted, he probably thought he was being lectured about his treatment of Mokuba again, but no. She knew how much he cared for his brother; under no circumstances could that be denied.

Then, there was a change in the air, and she had a hunch that his eyes had widened. He had figured it out. Being sure to hide her smile behind her hand out of politeness, she kept walking.

Just as there was no halting her walk, there was no stopping the snowball she'd created. She could only hope—and she had a feeling—it would end well.

* * *

_A/N: _I wasn't sure about Serenity, especially at the end with Kaiba... Is she in character? Oh, and if you didn't get it, Serenity is talking about Yugi at the end, and the 'he loves you' part means Yugi loves Kaiba as a friend. (For those Seto/Yugi or Seto/Serenity fans--or even _Yugi_/Serenity fans--out there, this wasn't _meant _as a shipping chapter, but you are free to see this as you wish.)

Thanks for reading!


	6. Viewpoints of Many

_A/N: _Gosh, these just get longer an longer! This one was five pages--nearly six, but I ended it just in time (I hope that doesn't effect the quality, of course, but I'm already late for bed by an hour, and I have school tomorrow... Joy... Have I ever mentioned how Monday is my most hated day of the week? No? Well, it is XD).

**Basis: **This takes place soon after the series ends. It was inspired by the scene after Joey's duel with Espa Roba in Battle City, where all Espa's brothers are surrounding him and Joey mentions Serenity. I wondered about what would happen if the brothers and sister of these characters met, and this was born.

(Also, I haven't edited this yet, but I'll look it over when I have the time. Sorry! Please tell me if you see anything that needs to be fixed/changed! Thanks!)

**_Notifications:_**

_Italics: _used when talking on the phone; represents the person who received the call's speech.

* * *

This chapter was inspired by:

_It's true, what her brother says: it all depends on the time and place._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: "Viewpoints of Many"

She'd been walking around the toy store for an hour now, but still hadn't found what she'd been looking for. Really, she'd been aimlessly wandering her way around downtown when she'd come across the place, and in her defense, it _had_ looked smaller from the outside…

"Hey, you're Joey Wheeler's sister, right?" a friendly voice called from behind her. Serenity paused mid-walk, confused. Who could possibly know her here? She'd only been living with her brother for the past month, and while she _was _the sister of one of the world's top duelists, that wouldn't make her easy to recognize in a heavily-populated toy shop, would it? "Serenity…?" the voice inquired, more tentatively this time, and she finally turned around.

What she saw made her smile a little. A group of four green-haired boys was before her—one of them, still a rather young toddler, had to be carried—excited grins on their faces. Their happiness rolled off of them in waves, and her own mood brightened, smile broadening.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?" she asked curiously, eyes moving to examine them a second time. She might be imagining it, but she couldn't shake the feeling that these four were familiar somehow… Maybe one of Joey's dueling stories…? …Hold on! "Hey, I got it!" she exclaimed, beaming triumphantly. "You're the Roba brothers!"

The second-eldest of the family stepped forward and, smiling, led his siblings in a synchronized bow as Serenity followed suit. "Yes, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you face-to-face." He turned to the task of introductions now. "By the way, my name's Klaro," he pointed to the third-eldest, the one holding the baby, "this is Fey," he gestured to the fourth-in-line, "this is Seato," he laid a gentle hand on the youngest child's back, who giggled happily at his big brother's touch, "and this little guy is Oura."

The girl smiled at each of them pleasantly. "It's nice to meet you. But I still don't know how you knew who I was."

Fey took this one. "Joey showed us a picture of you once, after his and Espa's duel." At the girl's surprised, questioning gaze, his expression warmed. "He spoke very highly of you, ma'am. He made it sound like you were his whole world."

Pride and love filling her at once, Serenity beamed. "That sounds like something Joey would say. My brother and I are each other's best friend. We love one another more than anything." Her expression changed a bit after basking in that glow for a few seconds, morphing into one of thoughtfulness. "Joey's told me about that duel a million times, you know, and he never fails to mention how much of an honor it was to duel your brother. He's very fond of all of you."

The four boys, including the baby, grinned, eyes glittering. Seato replied, "Thank you, ma'am. That's very kind of you to say. Espa says the same about Joey, that he was a worthy opponent and a great person to be fighting for his sister like our brother was for us."

Serenity nodded, understanding completely. "Thank you as well. I'll be sure to tell Joey I was lucky enough to meet you as soon as…I…" she suddenly broke off, trailing and frowning as she looked around. "Right…"

She didn't know how to get out of here, never mind how to get home once she did…

"Are you all right?" Klaro asked worriedly.

Looking to him, Serenity gave a small, blushing smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. See, when I found this place, I wasn't really paying attention, and since the crowd's grown, I haven't been able to find my way out. And even when I do get out, I'm not sure how to get back to the station…"

She was surprised, yet not fully, when Fey and Seato stepped forward and took both of her hands. "That's all right, Miss Serenity, ma'am," they said simultaneously. "We can help. Espa brings us here all the time, and we know a shortcut out of here."

Astonished that they'd show such open-hearted kindness toward someone they'd just met, the sixteen-year-old could only stare and continue blushing, even as Klaro came forward as well and laid a caring hand on her back. "And we can help you get home, too." He offered her hope now in the form of a winking, grinning thumbs up. "Just as long as you don't mind a duel between our respective brothers once we get there."

Feeling a rush of tenderness overwhelm her, she beamed affectionately, eyes shining in immense appreciation. "Thank you so much! I'll find a way to thank you someday, I promise!"

"It's no trouble at all, ma'am. Really, we owe you. After all, Joey showed the same kindness to our brother, despite what we helped him to do."

With that, they led her to a manual means of escape: a staircase almost impossible to find behind numerous shelves filled with plushies, graphic novels, and other such anime/manga-themed merchandise. It was a long way down—Serenity _had_ inattentively traveled up ten stories of twelve, after all—but when they finally made it outside, the copper-headed girl sighed joyfully as her friends contentedly watched on.

Klaro politely backed up a few paces before pulling out his cell phone, quickly dialing his brother's number and unable to contain his excitement when the boy finally picked up. "Hey, bro! You'll never guess who we met today, and at your favorite store, too!"

"_All right, I give up," _Espa laughed._ "Who was it?"_

"_Is_, bro," Klaro corrected. "She's still here."

Now he was intrigued. She? Espa didn't know too many girls… _"Who _is_ it, then?" _he asked good-naturedly, putting emphasis on the appropriate word. Unless… _"You'd better not be trying to set me up on another date, Klaro, I mean it!" _he warned. It was true that he was eighteen, but he didn't want that kind of responsibility when he still had his brothers to take care of, and besides, the last date his brothers had tried to work out…hadn't.

Now it was the younger's turn to laugh. "No, no. I promised you back then that wouldn't happen again, remember?" Espa hummed in response, so Klaro took that as his cue to continue. "You won't believe this, but it's Joey Wheeler's sister, Serenity!"

"_Joey's sister? Really?" _the elder inquired, floored. How had she ended up in Domino? Last he'd heard, she had been recovering from a very expensive eye operation, one paid for with the money her big brother had won for taking second place in the Duelist Kingdom Finals… Though come to think of it, that would have been a little over two years ago now...

"Yeah, can you believe it? But here's the situation: after we ran into each other, we got to talking, and it turns out that she's lost. So, can I ask for a favor?"

"_Of course. What is it?"_

"We're going to help her get home, but we might need your help. Will you meet us at Domino Station in about an hour? We'll be on the line returning from the downtown district."

"_No problem. I'll see you then, okay?" _

Nodding, Klaro smiled lovingly. "Yeah. Thanks, bro. And don't worry, we'll take good care of her."

Espa laughed on the other end. _"I have no fear of that." _His voice went soft in the next instant, expression no doubt following it. _"I love you."_

Klaro's face and tone were not unlike his elder brother's. "I love you, too. See you later, bro."

The conversation ended, he slid his phone back into his pocket and walked back up to his brothers and friend, who were talking as if they'd been friends for years. Seeing him, they put their conversation on hold and glanced at him expectantly.

"Did Espa say yes, big brother?" Fey asked, Oura making nondescript sounds from his place on his back in an attempt to second the inquisition.

Klaro grinned and nodded, tucking a stray green hair behind his little brother's ear before moving on to tickle his youngest sibling under the chin. "He said he'd be there." Turning to Serenity, he added, "We'd better hurry to the station. Our brother said he'd be waiting for us when we arrive." His smile widened. "He'll be able to get you home, ma'am, I promise."

He held out a hand, which she appreciatively took, while her free hand was shared by both Fey and Seato.

* * *

While it had taken thirty minutes to get to the station—really, it was better than nothing, considering taking the regular streets rather than the less-but-still-plenty-populated ones would have taken an hour, at least—the subway ride itself went smoothly. Klaro and Serenity, the only two still awake, had a brother lying against them each, Serenity tenderly cradling Oura in one arm.

At last, a slightly electronic voice called over the intercom, "Domino! Domino Station! Now arriving at: Domino Station!"

Turning to their respective charges as the subway slowly came to a stop, Serenity and Klaro gently shook Fey and Seato awake, the girl careful to whisper so as not to wake Oura. The younger pair rubbing their eyes as their brother and friend led them out to the station platform, they immediately brightened when they spotted an almost identical, yet admittedly older boy grinning at them from a few steps away.

"_Espa_!" they cried, joyful voices so that they very nearly masked the loud, everyday noises of the station.

Immediately, they rushed into their brother's outstretched arms as he laughed adoringly, pulling them in for a crushing hug. Letting go after a few seconds, Espa asked about their day and grinned when they began telling an amusing story.

Beside Serenity, Klaro waited patiently until the story was over and his brother was looking up before he ran up to Espa himself, embracing him tightly around the waist. As he pulled back, Espa kissed the eldest of his younger brothers on the forehead and ruffled his hair.

Espa turned his attention to his youngest sibling now, who was reaching out to his brother from his place in Serenity's hold, squealing happily as his eyes shone. Taking his little brother into his loving arms, Espa leaned down to give his brother an Eskimo kiss and a kiss on the cheek, the toddler playing with his hair and giving him a very wet kiss on the nose.

After making sure Oura's head laid comfortably on his shoulder as he held him close, Espa looked to the young woman in their company. A great amount of respect went into the look he bestowed upon her; his smile communicated all the warmth he had shown his brothers. "As the sister of one of my most commendable rivals, Serenity Wheeler, it is an honor to be in your presence. And I thank you for looking after my brothers," his eyes held a twinkle of mischief, "while in their care."

Nodding after making a bow, Serenity smiled, laughing. "You're welcome, I think. They're wonderful, so sweet and kind. You've done well with them." Pride lit up the young man's face as he took her hand, beginning to lead the group toward the station exit. "And I really can't thank you enough for helping me find my way home. It's a little embarrassing, but since I've only been living with Joey for a month now…" she trailed, blushing, but Espa just caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It's all right. It's easy to get lost in a new place. Trust me." He grinned sheepishly, which gave her the feeling that his experience hadn't been one of physical sense. He winked all the same, squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We'll get you home, though. Don't worry."

"But how will I get home if I can't even remember where I live?" she asked worriedly.

Espa just smirked playfully. "We'll wait and see."

She hummed good-naturedly, pleased.

* * *

Approximately forty-five minutes later, a familiar apartment complex came into view, and Serenity gave a happy shout, turning to Espa. "This is it! How did you know?"

Laughing as he spoke for his brother, Fey replied, "Our brother has a way with these things."

"_Meaning_," Espa piped up, playfully ruffling his brother's hair before pulling out his cell phone and a slip of paper with an address written on it, "I did a bit of research."

Face softening as gratitude engulfed her, Serenity looked to her new friends. "Come on! I'm sure Joey will love to see a friendly face!"

With that, Serenity and the Roba brothers proceeded to ride the elevator up five stories to the fifth floor, where they walked down the hall until they reached the door marked '347.' Using a key card to open the door, Serenity turned the knob cautiously, not wanting to wake her brother should he be sleeping; like most college students, he was prone to napping in his spare time.

So she was surprised when Joey popped up in front of her and gathered her against his chest in a desperate embrace. "_Serenity_! Where were ya, sis? I was so worried!" Holding her at arm's length to get a good look at her, his face, worried though it had been, was relieved now, lovingly so. "I'm just glad you're okay." Only then did he notice the people standing behind her, causing him to hold out a grateful hand. "Thank you so much, all of—_you_!" he shouted suddenly, pointing an astounded finger at Espa. "_E—Espa_? Espa _Roba_?"

The green-haired boy only grinned, bowing politely. "Hello, Joey. It's good to you again."

While Joey's eyes showed his true thankfulness, his face began to twist impishly, giving him a very childish look despite his age. Knowing it instantly, Serenity tried to protest, but to no avail. "Yeah, well, it'll be even nicer when I kick your butt in a duel for the _second_ time, psychic boy!"

Espa threw his head back and laughed, smiling good-naturedly all the while. Holding his hands up in defeat, he relented, "Fine, fine. Just let me get my brothers settled," his own eyes took on a rascally sheen, "and this will _really_ get interesting."

Less than two minutes later, Serenity and the four younger Robas were seated on the couch, amusedly watching their elder siblings send confident smirks each other's way as the duel commenced.

"Well, at least it's all in good—"

"What'd'ya _mean _I'm cheating? You gonna call the kettle black now, pot?"

"…Never mind."

* * *

_A/N: _I just had to re-edit this because, as I was reading it over on FFN, I noticed there were sentences missing, etc., which _are _on the original document I have saved on Microsoft Word, so I'm not sure what's going on... I'm going to contact FFN Support after I get done typing this, but thanks for those who have read through them! Sorry!

The chapter title refers to all of the people looking into Serenit's situation. (As for Serenity not using her cell phone...let's pretend she doesn't have one, okay? lol. And I read she was fourteen in the series, and since it took two years to finish...I'm saying she's sixteen. XP)

If you're wondering about Espa's brothers' names, I made them up. I looked up synonyms for clairvoyant (since Espa and his situation in Battle City are classified as psychic, in my opinion and others', fake or no) and made these (in order of age; original words/explanations for names in parentheses): Klaro (clairvoyant, pronounced 'cl-ar-oh'), Fey (fey), Seato (seer, pronounced 'say-ah-toh'), and Oura (aura, pronounced 'ow-rah'; since some psychics claim they can read auras).

Thanks for reading! (And...did you think the ending _was _too abrupt (or OOC)? For some reason, it feels...weird to me...


	7. See Saw

_A/N: _Hm... This completely deviated from what I _wanted _to do, but...oh well. It's past my bedtime and I'm tired, so we'll all have to deal with it. XD

**Basis: **This basically takes place throughout the series, but obviously (or will be once you start) occurs sometime after Yugi and friends meet Ryo. This was _supposed _to be about the nightmares Ryo has and how Bakura tortures him with them, but...well, you'll see how it strayed. XD Sorry about that. As I said, I'm tired.

Oh, and 'Ryo' is Ryou Bakura; 'Bakura' is the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Just to make things clear.

_**Notifications: **_

Ryo and Bakura's mind speech: Underline/Bold

* * *

This chapter was inspired by:

_In the quiet, in the dark—this is when the nightmares come to call._

* * *

Chapter 7: "See-Saw"

Sometimes Ryo was allowed to see, to hear, to know what was going on outside. Such an occurrence didn't happen out of courtesy, no—it was out of a sick want to see him squirm, hear him shout and cry in protest.

And it worked every time, cruel fate willing. Eyes wide, breath stopped, and even knowing it was futile, he pleaded for Bakura to stop and come back to his heart—never mind that the Spirit's physical body had long decayed and turned to dust—but like all the times before and no doubt after, nothing came of it.

He knew this.

He could not do anything. He could only sit and watch, close his eyes and plug his ears to the horrors being committed, wait for the blinding light to invade his Soul Room—wait for control to be _his _again.

Even then, however, he would find no peace. He would open his eyes, look around his apartment, and notice the destruction Bakura had caused in his 'absence,' and he didn't dare look out the window or open the door, for that was where the true disaster would be: outside.

He knew this, too.

And he also knew that whether he had control or not, he would never have dominance. No, that was the Spirit's domain. Ryo shuddered; his pale, lithe body still bore the evidence of each of Bakura's insane, hate-driven escapades. With each scar, the knowledge that he was not his own person was carved deeper into his heart.

And yet, through this mad cycle which never stopped, but only went and went and _went_, they would speak to each other, Ryo and Bakura.

Certainly, the words exchanged were not always pleasant, but that was to be expected with the bitter Spirit around, and his host never took the offhanded sayings to heart. Once, even, upon finding himself in a glaringly astounding good mood—a once-in-a-lifetime happening, Bakura had assured a minimally hopeful Ryo—he had revealed the truth behind the Hell-pit that had once had the audacity to be called his life.

Ryo was the first to know the secrets of his past, and he would be the last. The Spirit of the Ring had made sure of that: a vow of secrecy was taken, one only to be broken on absolute pain of death. And Ryo obeyed because, by now, he knew an honest threat when he saw one.

As for Ryo himself, he would watch Bakura silently, and though their minds were kept strictly separate during that brief-second lapse between control-shifts—such was the way to prevent any of Ryo's innocence from spreading, the Spirit claimed, and Ryo knew better than to question him—there were times when Ryo swore something exotically familiar was probing his mind.

And though Yugi and the others would likely tell him to stop deluding himself if they ever found out, Ryo refused to be anything but gentle with Bakura. He knew well some who would argue that such compliance was the ultimate evidence of a tortured soul, but as Ryo understood it he was merely showing compassion.

Granted, it wasn't that he _liked _the Spirit—no, no, that wasn't it at all. It—it was just… What he harbored was more of a silent hatred, one that burned brighter as each second that felt like a century passed, one cautiously mixed with understanding and resilience enough for them both.

In this sea of differences, this void that engulfed and separated them all the same, it was difficult to find even the smallest shred of equal footing.

And that was where the trouble spawned.

At present, it was nightfall when Bakura, after having his fun and sowing whatever chaos he'd decided to spring while in office, gave his body back. This was practically procedure, if Bakura ever bothered to think about their 'timeshare' in detail; his dealings only ended when he grew bored of either his mischief or—this being the more frequent kill-joy when for some reason he couldn't block it out—Ryo's constant griping. (After all, separate minds have they when shifting, but not between.)

And everything was silent suddenly, the room growing darker and darker still, as Ryo slipped into his bed.

And though he always hoped, the rules were always the same: give the prey the sick impression that it is safe…before pouncing.

And then would follow the incomprehensible lunacy of his nightmares.

His screams stretched on through the night, sweat coating his body and making his long white hair stick to his face, neck, and back. Tears streaked down his face even after he unconsciously swore there were none left to cry, and he honestly would not be surprised if he went mad by morning, as he knew the rough, chilling cackling of a mad man better than anyone, and this was just what he heard beyond the door to the Soul Room opposite his.

The bags under his eyes the next morning, the chalky paleness of his skin, the bleary eyes: it all led back to the nightmares. They plagued him, chased him, never left his mind's eye, and he hated them.

He hated the fear they instilled in him.

He hated how they gave him hope—his sister, Amane, alive and well beside him; his Mother, too, looking young and smiling; his archaeologist Father, home at last and happy for once—only to snatch it away just as quickly—his Mother and sister were long dead, and his Father…he was the one who had _given _him the Ring, supposing it would compensate for several months' lack of contact.

He hated the voice that had long since moved to the front of his mind, gnawing and spitting like a bloodthirsty animal, one that only fell back when he was just scared enough, when he was just so desperate for it all to be true that he'd do anything.

_That _was when he'd wake, in all his sweat-drenched, tear-stained, scream-sore glory.

_That _was when he hated the Ring tenfold.

_That _was when he hated the one trapped inside it.

Bakura.

And yet, the knowledge that he was nothing without the Spirit of the Millennium Ring—and vice versa, for all it was worth—kept them together.

**And that is where the nightmares fall,** stirs Bakura in that cold, calculating voice of his. **It lies within the one you hold. It is the curse of the Millennium Ring.**

And cursed were they indeed.

* * *

_A/N: _I believe there will be two 'Ryo-nightmare' chapters (although this chapter may have done that already...), just to let you know: this one, where Ryo gets to to see what happens when Bakura is out, and another where he doesn't and those unknown moments _are _his nightmares... Yeah... Does any of that make sense at all? O.o

Anyway, thanks for reading, as always!


	8. Through and Through

_A/N: _Sorry for the extremely late update! I feel so horrible! School's been absolutely _insane _lately, so...lol. XD The joys of student life..._not_... XP And while I actually had this finished and ready to upload last night, I had to help my sister with homework when it was already 10 PM, and then her homework took until after 11, and I had three tests (supposed to be four, but one was canceled-yay!) to take today... XD I just didn't want to risk my grades, you know? lol. Hope you understand!

**Basis**: Since beginning to watch the later Battle City eps, I've noticed Mokuba's become a tad bipolar: he's all friendly to Yugi and co. when there's no duel against his brother, but when it is a duel with Seto, he's all for his bro (which is understandable, but it's still the _way _he goes about switching sides, you know? Hope that doesn't make me sound bitter or anything, 'cause I'm not XD). Also, whenever he's like that, I hear Joey and Tristan making annoyed comments, and it makes me wonder...how is Yugi so calm when he has a friend who plays on both sides of the court (not that I'd expect anything less from Yugi, but...you know)? This is my speculation.

_**Notifications:**_

Yami/Atem and Yugi's mind link: Italics

* * *

This chapter was inspired by:

_Mokuba's very lifeblood flows in the knowledge that he is Seto's brother._

_

* * *

_Chapter 8: "Through and Through"_  
_

Really, having the eleven-year-old brother of Seto Kaiba in his bedroom was not entirely unusual.

It was the _reason _the boy was there that made the situation strange.

A reason which, come to think of it, hadn't been voiced yet.

Yugi Muto waited patiently. Just after boarding the KaibaCorp blimp, Mokuba had pulled Yugi aside and told him they needed to talk, making sure to guarantee an explanation of the BC Tournament Championship rules afterward. And seeing the boy as he was now, nervous and conflicted on the contestant's bed beside the teen, Yugi was certain that whatever the child wanted to say was infinitely more important.

"Mokuba," Yugi began empathetically, laying a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, "if you need a little time to rethink what you want to tell me, we can talk another time. It's okay." He smiled, eyes communicating his understanding.

Though he didn't look up, Mokuba shook his head, eyes narrowing determinedly. "Thanks for the offer, Yugi, but this is something that can't wait. I just…" It seemed to be getting a little difficult for him as he clenched his small fists slightly; though they were indeed tiny hands now, Yugi could definitely see the Kaiba in them, as well as in the rest of this young body. "It's not something that's easily put into words…" he trailed again, no doubt lost in his thoughts once more.

The young King of Games, not wishing to interrupt, simply nodded mutely. He stared at the boy for a moment longer, but then looked away for fear of adding unnecessary pressure, wishing there were something he could do to make whatever this was easier for him…

'_You seem uneasy, Yugi. Is there something wrong?' _

Yugi smiled at the concerned voice only he could hear, at the strong hand on his shoulder only he could feel. Yami.

'_Mokuba wants to talk to me about something important, but he says the subject is hard to bring up. What do you think that could mean?' _

Yami hummed, thumb and pointer finger rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _'The only thing we've ever known to get Mokuba so upset is Kaiba, Yugi. Perhaps…?'_

Yugi's face brightened, and he felt the metaphorical bulb alight in his head. Relieved eyes flicked to the Spirit of the Puzzle. _'You're right, Yami! It must be about Kaiba!' _Turning his attention to Mokuba again, Yugi's face tightened under minute mental strain, and the grip on his shoulder strengthened. _'The only issue now is how to work our way in…' _

Yami chuckled mischievously. _'_Your _way in. Mokuba doesn't know I exist, remember?'_

The sixteen-year-old blushed sheepishly. _'Right… Well, wish me luck.'_

The Spirit's slightly-tickled voice was warm as he nodded, retreating to his staple Millennium Item to watch the scene from afar. _'Always and forever, partner.'_

Reveling in the last remnants of glory as the Pharaoh faded away, the teenager took a deep breath. It was time to get to the bottom of this. He just hoped he wouldn't be crossing any lines, drawn or undrawn.

"Mokuba?" Again, the boy didn't look up. "Are you all r—?"

Without warning, the younger Kaiba's neck snapped up, eyes afire and jaw set determinedly. At this, Yugi promptly closed his mouth and sat back. It seemed he was ready now. And yet, as expected, the apprehension was still there, the fear of discord, and Yugi wanted nothing more than to reassure him that no matter what it was, they could handle this together.

"You've known Seto for a while now, haven't you, Yugi?" Mokuba asked, voice calm, almost pensive, and his companion gazed at him curiously. Seto had been in a few of his classes over the years, yes, but he had really only gotten to know a more intimate amount of Kaiba in the last several months.

"I guess. We've really only crossed paths as much as we have because of Duel Monsters, I think." He grinned. "After all, 'Passions have a way of bringing people together,' or at least that's what Grandpa says…" He laughed, though he inwardly felt awkward. _I can't tell him the truth—if Seto doesn't want him to know, it's his decision—but I hate lying to him… _

Mokuba just nodded. "I know it hasn't been that long, but already it seems like it's become my brother's mission to beat you in a duel. Ever since that first time…" He leaned back against the metal wall, closing his eyes and folding his arms in a meditative gesture. Cracking one eye open, he looked at Yugi. "And that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"What do you mean, Mokuba?" Yugi inquired, face betraying concern at his next thought. "Has Seto gotten himself in trouble again?" The teenage CEO had been doing an awful lot of that lately...

Mokuba, in light of it all, perked up and laughed gleefully. "No, no, he's fine, really!" His expression calmed once more, even going so far as to look remorseful. "You know, Yugi, these duels aren't going to be about fun." The boy was so serious that the Puzzle-bearer nearly had second thoughts. _Am I wrong? Did Kaiba let him in on everything?_ The next words, however, eased his racing mind. "They will, at least for Seto, be about winning, especially over you. And that's the problem." Mokuba sighed, troubled, and his worried friend rested a hand on his knee.

_Something about Kaiba's wish to beat me worries him? Why would that be? Is he afraid his brother might go too far? _Yugi wondered curiously. Even if Kaiba _did _do something rash…it wouldn't be _that _extreme, would it? But then, Kaiba had been known to perform some pretty spectacular stunts...

"So, what does this all mean, Mokuba? You don't think your brother would try anything dangerous, would you? Not with you on board…" Yugi's eyes narrowed confusedly. "You mean too much to him for that."

At this, Mokuba couldn't help but smile. He had to admit, his brother had a bit of an overprotective complex. Not that it was their fault. With all of the craziness that had shrouded their early years, as well as what had occurred since, Mokuba believed his brother was entitled to a little selfishness now and then—and he couldn't honestly say he didn't appreciate it…just not as often as Seto liked to implement.

"It's not really Seto I'm worried about," Mokuba clarified, staring into his lap. "It—It's more about me."

"You?" Yugi echoed perplexedly.

"Yes." The eleven-year-old nodded. "See…I'm—I'm just—" he broke off, biting his lip before glancing up at Yugi. "Sorry, this is even harder than I imagined it would be." He laughed ruefully, grinning in the same fashion.

"It's all right. Take all the time you need." Yugi smiled kindly. "I'll listen."

Mokuba was happy at having received such an accepting answer. "Thanks." Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "Seto and I…we've been through a lot. We've been all the other's had for years now, and…and I can't turn my back on him now. Not in something that's this important to him."

"Why would you have to do that, Mokuba? This is just a dueling tournament. One Kaiba set up, I understand, but…why would that make you feel so uncomfortable?" The hand on the eleven-year-old's knee patted rhythmically three times, each gentler than the last. "We're all friends here."

"I know that, and you know that, but Seto," he laughed, though it was forced and somewhat sad, "Seto doesn't see it that way. I'm sure you already know this, Yugi, but he sees you as his rival, as the person he has to beat in order to win back his title of King of Games, in order to be _worth _anything in the eyes of the world." His shoulders slumped, and his face fell. "He's felt like this ever since your first duel together, and his obsession gets worse every day." He peered up at Yugi, eyes and voice pleading. "Please don't think this is your fault, Yugi. It's not. It's my brother's drive to be the best at everything he does that fuels it." Yugi nodded; he knew this well. "So…my real trouble is...he's my _brother_, Yugi, and if I don't support him and him alone in the preceding duels, he'll—" His voice broke; thinking on the possibilities of such an outcome, his sixteen-year-old friend realized, was far too painful an ordeal. Even through this, Mokuba forced himself to speak. "You know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me and Seto, and I want you to know that Seto does, too, even if he doesn't say it. I'm _grateful_ for all you've done for us, but I need to do this." He averted his eyes. "I'll understand if you're mad," he said quietly.

However, when his chin was tilted upward with an affectionate finger, he was amazed to see a compassionate smile on his older friend's face. Yugi's eyes seemed to twinkle with laughter as he spoke gently. "I would never want you to go against your brother in anything, Mokuba. You two being happy is all that should matter, not how I feel when you cheer for your flesh-and-blood brother instead of me, a friend. Family always comes first." He winked. "Besides, I always had a feeling the Kaibas would make an unbreakable chain, and now it's been proven."

Touched, Mokuba was frozen for a good moment. Then, slowly coming out of it and seeming to melt suddenly, Yugi was astonished when the boy tentatively, yet quickly threw his arms around him and hugged him. From the adoring, though tense way he did it, the Muto boy guessed the kid had not been shown or given the chance to show such affection in a rather lengthy amount of time. So Yugi did the only logical thing: he hugged him back, strongly and near-completely, holding back for fear of trespassing on the elder Kaiba's territory.

Leaning down to whisper to the eleven-year-old heir, Yugi intoned softly, "'A bond of brothers surpasses all else, should Hell gush fire and Heaven strike down.'"

He could feel Mokuba smile against his chest, looking down as he felt the boy shift and lay mischievous eyes on him. "One of your Grandpa's proverbs again?"

Yugi blanched, then blushed. "Perhaps…" He piped up suddenly, remembering something, and since this issue had been resolved… "Now, about those rules…"

* * *

"What were you doing in Yugi's room, Mokuba?" Kaiba demanded about fifteen minutes later.

"I was explaining the tournament rules to him, Seto," his brother answered innocently.

"All right, then why were you doing it privately?" Still suspicious, eh? Mm…what to say, what to say…?

"Well, I couldn't just let him knock out the fourth wall, now, could I? I know the element of surprise with your Obelisk the Tormentor is your best chance at winning against him, big bro, so as I set the rules, I mentioned a few basic things about Obelisk's power to mess with his head." He flashed an A-OK sign and winked. His brother, he could tell by the softening-from-stern features, was relieved, if not impressed as the corners of his lips upturned into a smug smirk.

Ruffling Mokuba's hair, he flashed a fleetingly small smile. Mokuba soaked it up for all it was worth and more.

/\/\/\

After all, brothers are brothers, till the end and ever after.

Mokuba knows this better than anyone.

* * *

_A/N: _Personally, I don't think this one was very good, probably my worst (because it was so rushed?). What do you guys think? **(Nightmare and CrimsonZero: You guys are the best reviewers _ever_! You review every chapter, and I can't tell you how happy that makes me! Thank you both so much!) **

The quotations supposedly said by Yugi's Grandpa are my versions of random quotations I've heard in my life (authors? No idea. Sorry!). Just so you know I didn't plagiarize.

Oh, and I haven't edited this yet, so...if you see anything, please tell me!

Thanks for reading, as always!


	9. Soothing Need

_A/N: _Hi, guys! I'm _so sorry _this is so very late! Darn, I really didn't mean to be gone that long! I just got back from visiting family in Chicago, and I've been taking a college class and doing summer AP homework and school starts in nine stinkin' days... *cries* I don't want to go back! Junior year's gonna _stink_, man! ACTs, CSTs, finals, evil AP teachers (some of which can't teach worth a darn, but they're the only teachers who teach AP, and the regular college prep. ones are too stinkin' easy...)! XC This _bites_...

_Anyway_, sorry about that rant...but let's just say I had a lot going on. Please forgive me for getting back to this so late! (That being said, I think this chapter is really bad...but I'll see what you guys think...)

**Basis: **This takes place during the Battle City Finals arc, when Yami Marik has taken over and cast Marik (and Mai and Bakura, thus far) into the Shadow Realm. At one point during this, Shadi appears to Ishizu and simply sits there, staring at her, and that made me wonder what their relationship was like. After all, Ishizu must be hurting with her brother gone and everything spiraling into absolute mayhem, and what better company than a kind, understanding Shadi?

* * *

This chapter was inspired by:

_What good is faith when all around her there is naught but chaos?_

_

* * *

_Chapter 9: "Soothing Need"_  
_

Whenever Shadi appeared, she never expected it. There was never a pop, never a whiz or whoosh or sizzle. He just _was_.

And Ishizu accepted it.

But there was one aspect of his visits that bothered her.

They were always brief, mostly as a means of offering sound advice or delivering another piece of a prophecy. Sometimes they were silent, almost as if he came just to be near her, to check up on how she was holding up.

But there were times when she wished he would stay with her a while, just sit and talk with her without any other reason but to do so. This emptiness caused by her brother's absence was growing steadily larger every day, and having company of any kind (even that of an ancient spirit) somehow put her mind at ease, if only for a little while.

So when she turned around to find her chair by the window occupied by none other than the elusive Egyptian, she offered her best attempt at a smile.

"Your smile is weak, Ishizu Ishtar. Something troubles you," the spirit observed immediately. Direct and precise had always been Shadi's way, though admittedly a tenderness always accompanied it.

Crossing the plane's metal floor to take a seat in the chair opposite him, she took a moment to look him over. He hadn't changed from the last time: as always, he wore his traditional robes and turban, his tan, serious features were the same, and there was the familiar touch of warmth to his eyes. All the same, if it were even possible for a spirit to age, he did somehow look older…

"It is nothing of great issue, I assure you. Mere musings and wishful thinking, though I am grateful for your concern."

He nodded in response, though his eyes darkened a shade as he continued to stare at her, and Ishizu was abruptly reminded of the night her brother's darkness first revealed itself. She clenched fistfuls of her skirt, glaring down at her hands as she remembered that dark day, and she was lost to her torturous world.

Her brother had been gone for over a week now, cast into the Shadow Realm by his own Yami. She could still recall how desperate and raspy his cries for help had been, and it nearly made her sick to wonder if he had been calling her all the time and she had simply not heard.

And now, with his Yami destroying Yugi's friends left and right, soon there would not be anyone left to save her brother. Yami Marik would surely mow down everyone standing in his way of stealing the Pharaoh's power, duelist or not, and Yugi would surely fall apart without them…naming Marik the victor of all…

_No_!

Yugi was stronger than that, always had been! And besides, he had the Pharaoh with him, and he would _never_ let Yugi give up, not when the boy was so very much a part of him. The tiny sixteen-year-old was the other half of his very _soul_, and nothing would ever change that. Everything would be all right if she just had _faith_...

But what of the other half of _her _soul? Her best friend, her _brother_? Was he simply to be left to the Shadows, permanently trapped in a conscious existence that was not his own, never would be? Was she to _leave _him, even while knowing how very much he needed her?

"Your brother is not forsaken, Ishizu," Shadi intoned softly, so much so that she didn't even jump as she was broken from her thoughts. "If the Pharaoh can defeat Marik's darkness, there is still hope." He smiled gently, and she did her best to respond in kind. It had been her first genuine smile in days.

In another moment's time, however, she sighed wearily and pressed a palm to her forehead. "I will never understand how you do it, Shadi."

"Keep faith?" he asked, and she nodded. "It is not a question of strength or willpower, Ishizu. It comes with the passing of ages before one's eyes and the gathering of knowledge across many lifetimes."

A small smile cracked as the woman mulled over how matter-of-fact the man was, but it soon faded as the memory of her brother's screams came back to haunt her.

"But how can you be certain? Even my Millennium Necklace was wrong when it showed my victory in that duel!" She only just restrains herself from covering her ears to block out the phantom cries, though the tears themselves start of their own accord. "And not only have both my brother and Odion fallen to Yami Marik's power, but so have Bakura and Mai and I fear young Joey may be next. So how am I to believe that everything will be all right when faced with such heartache and despair?"

Standing slowly, Shadi crossed the small distance between them to be before her, his expression and eyes showing infinite understanding. Kneeling, he took one of her hands and squeezed it gently, reaching up with his free hand to wipe away her tears.

"There is reason for faith all around you, Ishizu," he says, voice soft with amounted tenderness. "Yugi, the Pharaoh, their friends, the young Kaiba, and even Seto beneath his mountainous pride. There is hope in all of them, but you must be open to hope yourself if you are to ever see it for the saving grace it can be."

Ishizu stared at him for a long moment, observing the truth in his words. He was right. But then, he always was. She grinned faintly. That was one of the sweetest things about him: whenever he said something, there was no question of its truth. Only now that her muddled, overwhelmed mind had been cleared by his loving sensitivity was she able to realize that.

Taking the hand that had since stopped drying her tears and now soothingly cupped her cheek, she squeezed it tenderly and beamed at him for the first time since his appearance. He smiled back.

"So I must have hope for the future as they do, for my brother's safe return and for the continuity of mankind."

He nodded. "Precisely, my friend. Everything must be taken in stride, but come the end of this hard road, you and those who have traveled at your side will be all the better for it."

And then he stood, grinning at her in that 'I have a feeling our paths will cross again' way of his that always made her a mix of happy and sad. She stands with him, bowing respectfully before moving into his open arms.

He was so warm for a ghost, in more ways than one, and she hugged him all the tighter if only to chase away the tightness in her throat at the thought of one of her closest companions leaving her again. But she also knew there was something greater that he needed to do, something of such great importance she would never understand, and so she when she felt him squeeze her firmly and begin to fade away, she nodded.

But a parting gift from the Key-bearer she was not without: _"Your brother does not blame you. He loves you, Ishizu. Always."_

Ishizu smiles.

* * *

_A/N: _This was meant as a Shadi/Ishizu friendship chapter...but you guys can see it any way you'd like. Rock on, and thanks for reading, as always!


End file.
